The Queen of Asgard
by TheManFromMars
Summary: "You are the queen of Asgard and you're not supposed to show any weakness". A POV character study of Frigga during the events of Thor.


The Queen of Asgard

By TheManFromMars

You couldn't believe your ears.

This was supposed to be a day of rejoicing.

Your beloved son was to be crowned king.

Your husband would soon step down from the throne and join you in a much needed retirement.

You don't know what happened.

Frost Giants had invaded the treasure room and almost stolen the Casket of Winters.

The ceremony was cancelled.

The crowning would be postponed.

That wasn't the problem.

You are the queen of Asgard.

You have waited for centuries and you can wait longer.

No, that wasn't the problem.

That evening your husband was furious, and sad.

You ask him why.

He says our son was reckless, imprudent and disrespectful.

He says he banished him.

You couldn't believe your ears.

That was a joke.

It had to be.

Your husband never jokes.

You yell at him. You ask him how could he do that to his own son.

He yells back. He says he did what had to be done. The boy needed discipline.

He leaves you to your own lamentations.

You know that he suffers as well, but he won't show it.

Because he's the king of Asgard.

And you are the queen.

And, as such, you need to hide it as well.

Because your kingdom is on a crisis and your people are looking for you to guide them.

You couldn't believe your ears.

The guards alerted you.

Your husband has fallen ill.

You rush to his bedside where he reposes on the Odin sleep.

Loki, your other son, is there too.

He tells you that he knows.

He knows of his true heritage, that he's not your real son.

He says he confronted your husband about it.

He says that's when it happened.

You can see on his eyes: Guilt, anger, resentment, confusion, betrayal.

It pains you to see him like this.

He is your son despite the blood.

You try to explain to him, to ease him of his confusion, of his guilt.

You're not sure if you succeeded.

You give him the staff of Odin.

He's the king now.

You can't rule Asgard, not like this, not now.

Even if you are the queen of Asgard.

There's too much on your shoulders now.

And you refuse to leave your husband.

You couldn't believe your ears.

Alarms were sounding and the floor was trembling.

You can see the doors to your husband's room are being covered with ice.

You know what that means.

Frost Giants.

You can't let it happen.

Not after everything you've been through this last three days.

Your heart was broken enough.

You're ain't gonna lose anything else.

You ready your sword.

You see them coming.

You attack.

The first one's down.

The second one slaps you out of his way.

You're weak and can't get up.

You see that monster heading to your husband, gloating.

You fight the tears.

You fight your feelings of dread and failure and helplessness.

It's all over.

Your family is over.

Your life is over.

Your kingdom is over.

You want to cry.

But you won't.

Because you're the queen of Asgard.

And you're supposed to die with bravery and dignity.

You couldn't believe your eyes.

Just before that monster could take the life of your husband, a blast of energy knocks him down.

You recognize the source of the blast.

It's your son, Loki.

He saved us.

You are crying.

Not tears of sadness, but of joy.

You dry them quickly though.

Because you're the queen of Asgard.

And you're not supposed to show any weakness.

You couldn't believe your eyes.

Your son, Thor, is back.

It's like the end of a horrible nightmare.

You're family is reunited again.

The threat of the war is over.

Soon your husband will recover.

Everything will be fi—

You couldn't believe your ears.

When you heard your son accusing the other of being a murder and conspirator.

You couldn't believe your eyes.

When your other son admitted it and blasted your first son through the wall.

This couldn't be happening.

You try to stop Loki, try to reason with him.

Is no use.

You see Thor going after him.

You want to follow.

You want to try to put an end to this brawl.

But you can't leave your husband.

After all, you are the queen of Asgard.

Your husband awakes.

You try to tell him about Thor and Loki, but somehow he already knows.

He rides the Sleipnir heading to the Bifrost.

You wait.

Not long after you hear an explosion and start to become wary.

You hear the tired steps of your family approaching the room.

You see your husband.

You see your son, Thor.

You don't see Loki.

They don't need to say a thing.

You know, just by looking in their eyes.

And you finally give in.

You just can't take it anymore.

You fall, knees down on the floor, your tears running mercilessly across your face.

You feel the embrace of your son, the one that is still alive, and it only makes you cry even more.

You are the queen of Asgard.

And you just have been shattered into pieces.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Despite all the tragedy that has befallen you, you still need to prepare a celebration.

After all, the prodigal son has returned and the war is over.

Personal tragedies shouldn't interfere with your duty to the people.

That's the job of the king.

And the queen.

And you are the queen of Asgard.

And you have suffered more heartaches in three days than any mother should have in their entire life.

But you won't show it.

And you won't complain.

Because you're the queen of Asgard.

And that's the way it is.

_**Author's Notes: Well, this is my first 100% serious fic and my first one that doesn't involve an horror franchise in any shape and form.**_

**_Now, even though most people seen to be focused on Loki, I really felt that Frigga was the one that really suffered through the movie. Most people don't notice because she didn't really appear much in the movie (just like in the comics).  
_**

**_Please, excuse any grammar mistake you find: English is not my first language.  
_**

**_Any reviews are appreciated.  
_**


End file.
